


Lance + Earth Candy

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Lesson learned. Never give a Galra taffy, unless you want to end up covered in scratch marks.





	Lance + Earth Candy

Lance was nervously waiting beside someone who he assumed was Antok. Judging by his large size and tail, it couldn’t be anyone else. It wasn’t everyday he was asked to come to the Marmora Headquarters alone, but Lance was not complaining about the personal invite. He was actually a little excited and bouncing on his feet as he waited for Kolivan to bring in Keith. This little get together, Lance was going to call it, would be a nice vacation from saving the universe - just for a day. 

Since Keith was a Blade first, being apart of Voltron officially, Lance knew exactly how difficult this must have been for him. Being away from everything he knew, never surrounded by another blade to casually chat with; Keith wouldn’t survive mentally if he stayed for more than a few pheobs. The solution was spending some time with each organization for a certain period of time, unless to risk an extra moody Keith that went out of his way to be rather distance and quiet, usually finding places to just hide and curl up. For the past few pheobs Keith was back with the Marmorites, and even though him and Lance weren’t exactly rivals anymore, Lance missed shooting his puns around and waiting for Keith to spat out some smart remark back to keep him quiet. The sudden loss of attention was a little rough for Lance, but maybe Keith missed him as well? Was that why he was summoned alone? Lance isn’t going to outright, seriously admit this, but he hoped that was the case.

“Lance!” 

The Blue Paladin’s head snapped up from where it was focused on his feet, instantly locking his gaze onto Keith, who looked like he just finished some training, or at the very least was pulled from training.

“Keith, buddy!” Lance laughed out, all his energy coming back and not being so stiffly quiet with the large Galra beside him. “I see you’re still rocking an undersuit.” 

Keith just rolled his eyes at the teasing as he jogged up, the slight smile on his lips which exposed the tiny tips of his fangs. Kolivan followed a few steps behind, but passing the little reunion to stand beside Antok. Silently observing for the moment. “You’re still working the red, how is she?” he commented lightly. His ears twitching forward to focus more on his teammate. 

“Red’s beautiful and swift as ever. I, of course, make her gorgeous, but who can blame me.” Grinning, Lance pointed to himself at the statement before his hands rested on his hips. “However, she misses you. You’re the better pilot for the Red Lion, naturally. Not as stunningly handsome, but you’re a close runner up.”

The comment had a somewhat sad tone, but if Keith noticed, he didn't let on. This wasn't supposed to be a sad meetup. Keith had mentioned wanting a change of pace because Blades aren’t exactly talkative every minute of the day, and a few preferred to never speak at all. Who was better for a change of pace than Lance? The added bonus was when Keith was still with Voltron, he showed quite the interest in Terrans, so maybe Lance could throw out some more stories about when he was back home on Veranda beach. 

“I understand I sent my message while you’d rendezvous with the Paladins? Were you on a mission?” Keith questioned curiously, perking up a little in hopes on getting some insight about what’s been going on without him. Getting any sort of communication was rough being in the Blades, or so Lance had been told. Keith couldn’t constantly set up a channel to just chat around when he did find a spare moment.

Lance hummed a little, one hand cupping his chin as he glanced around almost in thought, hoping Keith took it as playful stalling. With that being said, Lance was quick to smirk and chuckle out halfheartedly. “Allura sent me out to gather some supplies for Coran. He’s doing another test on the castles defense system. Actually, you called at the perfect time because I had to stop at the space mall and you wouldn’t believe it, but-” 

Before he could even get another word in a low cough took both teens attention towards the two Galra standing not to far away. Kolivan arched a brow, arms in their usual place behind his back. “Before you continue your rambling session, Lance,” he paused, making sure he had their undivided attention, “Three vargas. No more.” His yellow eyes were instantly aimed at Keith as he said this. His demeanor was stern and held authority, but Keith knew the softness behind it. “Understood? Lance, Keith?”

Keith sighed, ears flattening against his head when he was reminded of the short timeframe. However he nodded in agreement. Lance had glanced between the Galra before simply returning his own nod, “Yes sir!”

Kolivan hummed, ears giving a small twitch in approval before he headed off with Antok in tow. Before leaving the two young adults alone, he gave Keith’s head a soft ruffle and a gentle rumble came from his throat. Perhaps it was supposed to be comforting? Lance figured, because he noticed Keith’s ears standing back up and overall looked less upset. It wasn’t normal seeing Kolivan outside his stoical persona, but Lance would outterly say having the chance to see him so soft again would be a blessing. 

As the heavy footsteps become quieter, Keith nudged Lance before starting to head off in a different direction. “Come on, my pack won’t be in the nest this early, so we can catch up there.”

Lance followed without another word, taking his time to just glance around the base. Unlike the castle, which was mostly white and bright, the Marmora base was the complete opposite. Everything was a dark metal color with purple tones and no bright light where it wasn’t necessary. 

Coming across a door that was a little bigger and had a slightly different design than all the others, Lance assumed that was because Kolivan also used this room. Keith let Lance inside and both take a seat within the nest. This was a little awkward for Lance, but he had to admit just being around this new culture was interesting and thrilling. Just like how Keith is obsessed with learning about humans, Lance wanted to know just as much about the good Galra.

“So you took a trip to the space mall...what was unbelievable?” Keith piped up, getting comfortable in his usual spot.

Lance gasped at the reminder before quickly crossing his legs so he was comfortable himself and could get his little story started. “Right! Well, as I stated, Coran needed some supplies for testing the castles defense system again. Since I had to stop at the space mall, I went into the Earth store from before.”

Now shuffling through his coat pockets, Lance pulled out a small pile of English taffy, setting the candy between himself and Keith. “The dude had a bin full of caramel taffy! I thought since you wanted me to stop by, I bought the batch so you could taste some actual human food.”

Seeing the tightly wrapped cubes before him, Keith was quick to snatch one into his hand. Flipping it around and studying the simple wrapper before picking it open with his claws. Lance started doing the same, taking one into his hand and opening it. He also wanted to show Keith how exactly you should do it, before plopping it into his mouth.

A blissful groan left him at the sweet, chewy taste. Nothing could stop the tears welding up at the corner of his eyes, but with the smile on his face, he hoped Keith wouldn’t worry about it.

Keith started to awkwardly open and close his mouth to chew, but it was difficult with his fangs. The taffy was sticking in weird places and within a few seconds Keith couldn’t even open his mouth correctly.

Unlike Keith, Lance had finished in record time. He was already taking another to smother in, but after his second he finally noticed the predicament Keith got into.

Blinking, Lance snorted and slapped a hand over his face. It wasn’t enough to stop his laugh though and Keith snapped his gaze over to stare, immediately forming into a glare. “This is a trap?” Keith grumbled out the best he could.

Lance couldn’t stop any more of his laughing and bursted out into a fit. Clutching his stomach as he watched Keith only get angerier from his reaction. Fumbling with his jacket, he pulled out a small data pad and quickly took a video and picture towards the end right as Keith lashed out to snatch the device. 

“Whoa! Cool it, cat-man!” Holding his datapad out of reach and pushing his friend back, he grinned sheepishly. “It’s just taffy! It’s suppose to be sticky in the mouth… however, I guess with fangs it will cause more trouble to chew…”

“Lance!” Keith shouted, crouching before pouncing on the other, growling in annoyance as they both tumbled and started to fight. It wasn’t actually a fight, but play fighting. That took Lance a few fearful seconds to realize that.

Datapad thrown somewhere from the impact, Lance just focused on trying to pin down Keith. It was harder than it looks, Keith was very skilled even in a playful manner and without fail, he was set into a pin. Arms behind his back and face plated into some pillows.

“Surrender, or I will make you pay dearly for this embarrassment,” Keith sneered, words a little muffled from the taffy keeping his mouth from forming words perfectly.

Lance hummed in thought, taking a look over his shoulder the best he could. “You can’t possibly believe I’ll give up so easily, Keith.” In a swift motion, he elbowed Keith right in the ribs. In the few seconds when the grip lessened, he scrambled out from under the other and made a mad dash for the door. “Catch me if you can, mullet!”

Keith hissed and quickly shook off the daze from Lance’s hit and got to his feet and rushed right after. Despite his aggressive noises, his face held a smile and his eyes full of excitement for a little fun. It was refreshing to have someone unexpected. Keith has mentioned on multiple occasions that the only other kit around was Regris, and naturally things get dull every once in awhile when you only have one play mate.

“Your in my territory Lance, don’t expect to last long!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)


End file.
